Feliz Cumpleaños, Corea
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Hoy, quince de agosto, es un día especial para una nación de asia oriental. Y que mejor que celebrar ese día de la manera que menos se espera. One-Shot. (CoreaxChina) ... Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado! :D


**Hola a todos! :3  
Aquí traigo otro pequeño one-shot …  
Esta vez les traeré un Corea x China… Para festejar también el cumpleaños del pequeño coreano :3 (Aunque sea de cumpleaños atrasado (?) xD) Espero que les guste :3**

**Ah! También un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que me inspiraron al fic… Una por colgar una imagen inspiradora (?) y a la otra por el rol hecho :3**

**Advertencias: Cursilería y lemon… Mucho lemon (O por lo menos intento de… xD)**

**Pareja: Kimchibun ( x China)**

**Disclaimer: *Suspira y saca una tarjeta leyéndola con pesadez y con tono de Rose de Monsters Inc. (?) * Ni China, ni Corea y mucho menos Hetalia me pertecen… De ser así la serie sería catalogada meramente Yaoi y haría que Pangea vuelva a nacer (?) :ifyouknowwhatimean: … … Así que no, no es mía, es toda y solamente todita de Hidekaz-sensei**

**Y~~~ Creo que ya no tengo más que decir… … FIC! /o/**

En un día como cualquier otro. Soleado, lleno de gente en las calles, yendo y viniendo por trabajo, deberes, compras, etc. Un día muy normal en las calles de Seúl en Corea del Sur. Y al igual que toda la gente de ese país que transitaba por las calles se encontraba una persona, para los ojos de todos los demás, transitando por una de sus más concurridas calles cargando una bolsa en una de sus manos y su típica canasta hecha de bambú en su espalda. Cosa que para la gente de ahí se le hacía muy extraño y por supuesto les hacía saber su nacionalidad.

Al fin. Después de casi ser atropellado, de ser empujado por mucha gente y que un perro persiguiera a su panda por media calle, llegó a su destino. Una casa que se veía de fachada antigua, con un jardín muy bien arreglado y muy limpio. Se acercó a la puerta dando ligeros toques

-Corea… ¿Estás en casa, aru? –Abre la puerta viendo el recibidor vacío y todo en silencio. Cosa rara para él en esta casa, porque siempre que llega tarda más en pisar el jardín que lo que el coreano ya lo tiene en el suelo abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana

-Qué raro. No hay nadie, aru –Entra a la casa viendo que, en efecto, esta se encontraba vacía. Se acerca a al comedor para dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa, dejando de paso su canasta al pié de esta

-Mejor voy arreglando todo, ¿No, aru? –Ve a su panda sonriéndole mientras le hace una seña para que lo siga a la cocina. Se da media vuelta muy rápido chocando contra algo… O alguien.

-¿A-Aniki? – Ve con sorpresa al "intruso" -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, da-ze?

-¡Ah! Corea… -Se separa de él – ¿Estabas aquí, por qué no me respondiste, aru?

-No te había oído Aniki, hasta que escuche las pisadas de Panda pero no las había reconocido y baje a ver quién era, da-ze – Ve algo en la mesa - ¿Qué es esto, tú lo trajiste Aniki?

-Si – Se acerca a las cosas y saca la caja que había en la bolsa –Traje esto para ti, aru. Es pequeño, pero lo hice con mucho esmero, aru- Le sonríe abriendo la caja para que vea su contenido

El coreano quedo muy sorprendido con lo que había dentro de la caja. Un pequeño pastel de frutas decorado de una forma sencilla, pero se veía muy bien de aspecto, y que decir del olor, tenía una tableta de chocolate que llevaba escrito 「生日快乐、韩国」(NA: Ahí dice "Feliz Cumpleaños, Corea") con crema blanca

-Aniki… - No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Lo único que supo que pasó fue que sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer

-Corea, ¿Qué tienes, aru? –Se acercó con un poco de preocupación al ver que el menor estaba llorando

-No, nada Aniki… Es solo que… -Se limpia con la manga de su hanbok las lágrimas – No creí… Que te fueras a acordar, da-ze –

China deja el pastel en la mesa y se acerca a Corea con una mirada seria -¿Cómo crees que no me voy a acordar, aru? Te crié y te cuide por mucho tiempo, sería malo de mi parte olvidarme de este detalle, aru

Corea sintió como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos. Sentía felicidad de que China se acordara de su cumpleaños y de que hiciera pequeñas cosas como esa para celebrárselo, siendo el único de sus hermanos y demás países que lo han felicitado en todo el día debo aclarar. Pero también sintió algo de tristeza, su hermano solo lo hacía como compromiso por él y eso lo hacía sentirse mal, esperaba que fuera porque le nacía, porque lo quería ver feliz y porque quería pasar ese día especial con él… Pero al parecer eso no era así

-Sí, tienes razón… -Sonríe tratando de ocultar ese pequeño dolor que siente. Sabía que su hermano no le correspondería sus sentimientos, lo sabía demasiado bien. Siempre que él lo buscaba siempre lo alejaba, cuando lo abrazaba lo mandaba a volar… Literalmente. Cuando se le insinuaba él solo se enojaba y le decía que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Pero con tenerlo cerca le basta… ¿No? No, no le era suficiente. Era doloroso para él

Pero había algo del otro lado. China conocía muy bien a todos sus hermanos. A TODOS. Sin excepción, y sabía que algo tenía Corea –No me pongas esa sonrisa, aru –Se le acercó más –Tienes algo y no me quieres decir, aru ¿Qué es? –

Corea se quedó en silencio sin saber que decirle a China, solo buscaba como apartar su mirada de la contraria si tener éxito

-Corea… -Le toma la cara haciéndolo voltear a verlo limpiando los restos de lágrimas que tenía con sus pulgares y pasándolos por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –No me gusta verte así, y menos en tu día, aru –

-Aniki… -Ya no pudo más y abrazó al mayor con mucha fuerza. China trató de separarlo pero algo se lo impidió. Ese abrazo se sentía diferente a los otros que siempre recibía. Este le transmitía tristeza y decepción -"¿_Decepción? ¿De qué, aru? ¿Por qué?"-_. Sí, era diferente, generalmente sentía de otra manera sus abrazos, pero este…

Corea quería llorar, y vaya que lo quería. Pero en vez de hacerlo se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de su aniki rodear su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia él, sintiendo un calor único en ese abrazo. Sentía seguridad, tranquilidad, calma… ¿Amor? –Aniki… -

-Por favor no llores, aru. No quiero que lo hagas… No estés triste, aru –Lo pega más a su cuerpo- No sé qué te ocurra, pero sea lo que sea estaré aquí para tranquilizarte, aru –

-Aniki… Discúlpame… - Las palabras de China hicieron que él coreano dejara de pensar con claridad haciendo que de impulso separara al chino de él para poder juntar sus labios. Corea cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando un golpe, un empujón y muchos insultos… Que jamás llegaron.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, sin separase, por la sorpresa de verse correspondido en el beso. Y no solo eso, sino que también por sentir los brazos de China alrededor de su cuello para pegarlo más. Viendo también que este tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo separo viéndolo con sorpresa – Aniki… -

China se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo –Lo… Lo siento, aru –

-Aniki… Tu… Qué… - Es interrumpido por los dedos de China sobre su boca

-No digas nada, aru –Desvía la mirada – Yo, no sabía que tu sentías eso por mí, aru. Yo… Cómo decirlo… Tú no me resultas tan molesto como piensas, aru –

-… -Corea no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Estará escuchando mal? ¿China realmente estará diciendo lo que él cree que dice?... Solo tenía una forma de comprobarlo

Sin dejar que terminara de hablar Corea lo volvió a abrazar y con lentitud y suavidad volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de China. Esta vez no fue un beso desesperado e impulsivo, fue más suave y transmitiendo lo que China quería transmitirle. Siendo correspondido de forma tímida, pero inmediata.

China volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del castaño para atraerlo más, cerrando sus ojos para sentir más la sensación de ese beso. Por su lado, Corea estaba irradiando de felicidad. ¡Su hermano le corresponde, China lo quiere igual a como él lo hace! El impulso pudo más que su razón haciendo que Corea dejara de abrazar al pelilargo para recorrer su espalda y su costado por encima de la ropa. No iba de forma rápida ni desesperada, al contrario, quería disfrutar cada segundo y sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del mayor. China solo suspiraba cada que sentía las manos contrarias recorrer su espalda y sus costados, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos del coreano sobre su trasero apretándolo con cierta fuerza.

Corea aprovecho ese gemido para poder colar su lengua en la pequeña cavidad de su hermano, recorriendo cada rincón, profundizando más el beso. Jugaba con la lengua del contrario, lamiendo un poco sus labios y mordiéndolos haciendo suspirar con más fuerza al chino. Se separó un poco de él para observar al mayor con más detenimiento. Ojos entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, labios semi-abiertos y rosados por el beso. Su conciencia dio un viaje largo gracias a la escena vista. Cargó a China de forma nupcial y se lo llevo a su habitación dejándolo con suavidad sobre la cama y posándose sobre él.

-Aniki… Quiero hacer esto, pero si tu no quieres me puedo detener. No te quiero obligar a nada da-ze –

-Eres un tonto, en serio no sé qué hacer contigo, aru –Tomo su rostro con ambas manos atrayéndolo para volverle a besar, pero esta vez el beso transmitía deseo.  
Si la conciencia de Corea estaba haciendo sus maletas, ahora ya estaba en el avión para tomarse unas largas vacaciones. Corea ya no pudo más, empezó a besar con más fiereza la boca ajena mientras sus manos recorrían los costados y el pecho del chino por debajo de la ropa sin dejar parte sin ser tocada.

Sentían sus cuerpos arder, cada vez necesitaban más contacto haciendo que la ropa fuera un estorbo para ellos en ese momento.

Y así, sin saber cómo y cuándo, China sintió como su camisa quedaba perdida por la habitación. Cada segundo suspiraba más alto y su respiración se agitaba con cada toque.

-Ah!... Co-Corea… - Eso se sentía tan bien. Sentir la boca del coreano besando y lamiendo su cuello, subiendo por su oreja, bajando hacia la clavícula, dejando una que otra marca en el camino… Era algo muy estimulante para el chino. Por su parte, Corea no quería solo quedarse ahí, él ya necesitaba sentir más, recorrer más piel. Con lentitud fue bajando su lengua al pecho del mayor encontrándose con sus pezones, lamiéndolos y succionando cada uno hasta dejarlos erectos.

Corea levanta su vista por unos momentos para ver las reacciones del chino, dándose una nota mental de nunca borrar esa hermosa y excitante vista. Mejillas completamente sonrojadas, ojos cerrados de una manera suave, labios entre abiertos tratando de regularizar la respiración, su cabello desamarrado tendido por toda la cama con una que otra hebra posada suavemente sobre su cara y hombros, espalda semi-arqueada y brazos encima de su cabeza agarrando con fuerza la cobija.

Con un movimiento algo desesperado y rápido despojo del pantalón con todo e interiores dejándole contemplar el cuerpo de China por completo

-Corea… Deja de verme, es vergonzoso, aru –Cierra sus piernas y se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

El menor solo ríe por lo bajo -_"¡Aniki es demasiado lindo da-ze!_"- Se acerca a sus piernas y las separa con suavidad

-Lo siento Aniki, es solo qué eres demasiado hermoso como para dejar de mirarte, da-ze –

-No digas esas cosas tan… AH! Ah!~~ - No pudo continuar al sentir la lengua de Corea recorrer su miembro de una forma lenta y hasta cierto punto tortuosa. Pasándola por la punta a la base, usando su mano para ayudar a la estimulación.

-Corea… No… No… -

-No qué Aniki… ¿No te gusta lo que hago? –Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar con duda al chino -¿Quieres que pare?

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así, aru! ¡O te juro que no te lo vas a acabar, aru! – Vio con cierta amenaza al castaño viendo como sonreía con picardía

-Dejarte así, ¿Cómo? –Pasa un dedo por su miembro tentando al otro

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, aru –Habla con voz entrecortada

-No, no sé –Se acerca a su oído –Dime, a qué te refieres, da-ze –

-Quiero… -Agarra la nuca del coreano acercándolo más a él dándole una pequeña lamida al lóbulo de su oreja seguido de una pequeña mordida antes de seguir hablando con un tono de voz más suave e incitante - … Que me hagas venirme, aru -

En ese instante el cerebro de Corea hizo un corto circuito y toda última esperanza de que hubiera algo de razón ahí dentro se esfumo por completo.

Volvió a atacar la boca de China besándola con hambre y deseo. Una de sus manos atacó de nueva cuenta su miembro haciendo un movimiento muy placentero que pudo saber gracias a los gemidos que salían de esos labios que deleitaba en ese momento.

Rompió el beso acercando tres dedos a la boca del pelilargo, el cual los lamió sin ninguna objeción. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, retiró sus dedos y volvió a besar su boca para relajarlo a la sensación.

Mete el primer dedo con mucho cuidado, moviéndolo con suavidad y lentitud para que la entrada de China se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión. Sentía como el cuerpo del pelilargo temblaba ante la sensación soltando gemidos que hacían que se prendiera más. Poco a poco mete el segundo y el tercero, moviéndolos para dilatarlo bien.

-Corea… Ya, por favor… - Le costaba bastante hablar por el placer que sentía

-¿Ya qué Aniki? – Seguía moviendo sus dedos simulando una penetración haciendo que China temblara más

-Ya… Solo hazlo, aru –

-¿Hacer qué? – Quería sacarlo de sus casillas, quería hacerlo pedir lo que él quería oír, y quería oírlo salir de esa boca de la que se comenzaba a hacerse adicto -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, da-ze? –Se acerca a sus labios rozándolos hablando sobre ellos

-¡Te quiero dentro, aru! – China sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara por dos factores, el haber dicho algo sumamente vergonzoso y por sentir como Corea sonreía con malicia por lo antes dicho

-Lo que desees, Aniki – Se separa de él y con mucha lentitud se desviste frente a él. Definitivamente eso es lo más excitante que pudo haber visto el chino por ahora. Corea se acerca con una mirada depredadora apresando a China bajo su cuerpo. Junto sus labios en un beso tranquilo para transmitirle calma y relajación mientras tomaba su miembro y lo colocaba en la entrada del mayor. China abrazó por el cuello a Corea y abrió un poco más sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Poco a poco el coreano entra, haciéndolo lento para no lastimarlo, soltando un gemido ronco al sentir la estreches del mayor rodeando su miembro de una manera deliciosa

-Ya Aniki, tranquilo –Una vez estando todo dentro se quede quieto un rato esperando a que China se acostumbrara a la intromisión besando los rastros de pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas

-Ya te puedes mover, aru –

El vaivén empezó lento que con cada estocada se volvía más rápido. En la habitación solo se podían oír los sonidos de placer de ambos inundando todo el ambiente. Sus cuerpos se encontraban perlados del sudor por el calor que estos emanaban por los movimientos, por la fricción… Por todo. El impacto visual que ambos se daban también aportaba a que los gemidos aumentaran y el calor corriera. Y qué decir cuando Corea toco ese punto donde China no podía más que gritar de placer aferrándose a la espalda del menor con cierta fuerza

-Ah! Ah! Corea… Ya no… Ya no aguanto más, aru –

-Aniki… Juntos… -

China sentía las embestidas cada vez más profundas. No podía más, el éxtasis era demasiado y junto a un sonoro grito se vino sobre su abdomen, seguido de Corea que al sentir como el interior del mayor se contraía apresando su miembro de una manera deliciosa se corrió dentro de él llenándolo por completo

-¡Me encanta tu comida, da-ze! –

-Ya deja de ser tan escandaloso, aru –

-Pero lo que te digo es en serio. Siempre me ha gustado tu comida. ¡Y más si haces kimchi para mí, da-ze! –

Se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Corea. Ya había anochecido y las dos naciones se encontraban cenando el platillo favorito de la nación sur coreana. Después de todo era su cumpleaños y tenía que ser consentido, ¿No?

China se sonrojo ante el comentario de corea agachando su mirada a su plato como si este fuera la novedad del siglo –No es para tanto, aru –

-Para mí si lo es Aniki –Se acerca a él y lo abraza – Saranghaeyo Jung-gug* - Le da un beso en la mejilla – ¡Gracias por este cumpleaños tan maravilloso, da-ze! –Lo abraza con más fuerza hundiendo su nariz en el cabello del chino

China sonrío correspondiendo el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del coreano –Me alegra mucho oír eso, aru –Lo separa para poderlo mirar a los ojos – Wô ài nî, Hánguó** – Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Corea se sonroja por lo dicho sonriendo ampliamente y dándole a China un abrazo como solo él los sabe dar –¡Vamos a probar tu pastel, Aniki! ¡Y también hay que darle un poco a Panda, da-ze! –Se separa de él y se va a la cocina por platos y cubiertos

China solo se limita a sonreír mientras levanta a su panda para cargarlo viendo como Corea coloca las cosas y empieza a servir -_"Quiero verte así todos los días y todos los años, aru"_ - Sacude su cabeza al darse cuenta de esos pensamientos -_"Corea me está empezando a pegar lo cursi… No lo puedo creer, aru"_ - Ve como su ahora pareja le dice varias cosas con una sonrisa boba en su cara haciendo que China sonría de una forma enternecida -_"Feliz cumpleaños Corea"_

**Acabe! ;o; **

**No lo puedo creer! Se supone que lo iba a colgar ayer en la tarde pero claro, "sal por esto", "vamos a tan lado" y más cosas que tu familia te dice y que solo cortan inspiraciones y te atrasan (?) xD … Y luego que a tu cabeza le da por sentir dolor en un momento no grato ;-;**

**Pero el chiste es que lo pude hacer, lo pude colgar y pude entregar el regalo :3  
Atrasado! Pero más vale tarde que nunca :P**

**Espero sus reviews y espero les haya gustado ya que lo hice con mucho cariño nwn  
Muchas gracias por leer y los espero en otros de mis fics que ando preparando :3**

***Te amo, China (En coreano)**

**** Te amo, Corea (En chino)**


End file.
